


Almeno grazie

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes era una persona basilarmente intrattabile, irascibile e cambiava umore facilmente quanto una donna mestruata, ma questo John lo sapeva. Lo sapeva, quanto era a conoscenza del lato bello di quest’ultimo, che si faceva vedere a tratti e in modo tutto suo, solamente a lui. E lo aveva accettato in tutto e per tutto, come coinquilino, come collega, come amico.<br/>Quel giorno però, il caro consulente era irriconoscibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bla bla bla bla bla non miei, bla bla bla bla bla non a scopo lucro.  
> Ringraziamenti: Grazie a Mari che mi ha betato la storia e mi ha detto che le è piaciuta *O*  
> Grazie a Jess (oltretutto gliela dedico perché senza di lei non l’avrei sicuramente scritta. XD) che mi ha “fissato” nel gruppo. XD  
> Alla fine della fic metterò una fanart (si può chiamare fanart anche se me la son fatta sola sì? Sì.)

   
   
Sherlock Holmes era una persona basilarmente intrattabile, irascibile e cambiava umore facilmente quanto una donna mestruata, ma questo John lo sapeva. Lo sapeva, quanto era a conoscenza del lato bello di quest’ultimo, che si faceva vedere a tratti e in modo tutto suo, solamente a lui. E lo aveva accettato in tutto e per tutto, come coinquilino, come collega, come amico.  
Quel giorno però, il caro consulente era irriconoscibile.  
La sveglia era suonata alle 5.40 del mattino e, doveva ammetterlo, aveva avuto qualche difficoltà a svegliarsi. Si stiracchiò e si prese cinque minuti per capire che giorno fosse, come si chiamasse e dove si trovasse.  
Andò in bagno e, con calma, iniziò a scendere le scale.  
La porta dell’appartamento era semi aperta, cosa non strana in realtà, ed entrò il più silenziosamente possibile –non fosse mai che Sherlock si prendesse quei dieci minuti di tregua e si addormentasse da qualche parte- e il respiro gli si mozzò in gola non appena entrò.  
Per prima cosa notò la marea di carte, cartacce, fazzolettini, pezzi di vetro e boccette sparse a terra (assieme a una povera sedia che avrebbero dovuto –avrebbe; _avrebbe_ dovuto- ricomprare), poi notò l’aria, densa e satura di fumo di sigaretta, ci mancò poco che iniziasse a tossire. E per ultimo -ma non meno importante- notò il suo amico, disteso sul divano raggomitolato nella sua vestaglia. Gli dava la schiena.  
«Ma che diavolo è successo qui dentro?!»  
Il detective  non rispose, ignorandolo bellamente. Il dottore l’avrebbe anche potuto credere addormentato, se non fosse stato che l’odore di sigaretta era ancora troppo intenso e “dormire” non rientrava nelle abitudini di quest’ultimo.  
«Sherlock…»  
«Non mi assillare John. Ho da fare.»  
La risposta fredda spiazzò un po’ il medico, ma non ci rimase male… non quanto avrebbe dovuto perlomeno.  
Sospirò pazientemente scuotendo la testa e si girò per andarsi a fare un caffè. Doveva darsi una svegliata.  
Messo piede in cucina John -ex medico militare per intenderci- rischiò quasi di rimanerci secco per l’infarto. Se nel salotto regnava il caos, in cucina doveva essere passato un tornado. Un tornado di nome Sherlock.  
Temeva cosa ci potesse essere oltre il frigo, sul corridoio che dava alla stanza del detective, ma si avvicinò lo stesso. Sbirciò oltre l’angolo dell’elettrodomestico, guardando attraverso la porta aperta. La camera, solitamente ordinata (almeno una parte della casa che il consulente non usava come laboratorio) era sommersa da più carte rispetto il soggiorno, vestiti a destra e a manca, la tavola degli elementi –solitamente appesa al muro vicino al letto- lanciata malamente a terra, la lampada ribaltata sopra la scrivania assieme a molti utensili di vario genere, la finestra spalancata che faceva entrare un freddo vento novembrino. John si strinse nel maglione del pigiama non appena un refolo lo raggiunse; chiuse la porta del corridoio e tornò in soggiorno. Al diavolo il caffè. Era sveglissimo ora.  
«Mi vuoi spiegare cosa diamine è successo?!» chiese avvicinandosi a passo di marcia verso il coinquilino che, esattamente come prima, lo stava ignorando platealmente.  
Vide Sherlock raggomitolarsi un po’ più su sé stesso e una sensazione sgradevole s’impossessò dello stomaco del medico. C’era qualcosa che non andava.  
«Sherlock… stai bene?» provò a informarsi con un minimo di esitazione.  
Il detective si alzò con uno scatto improvviso e gli si fece talmente vicino da sfiorargli la fronte con la propria. Lo stava sovrastando con tutti i suoi centimetri in più e la sua aria funesta.  
«Ho detto che non devi assillarmi.» e, com’era venuto, così se n’era andato: alla velocità della luce, attraversando la cucina e aprendo la porta del corridoio per poi richiuderla sbattendosela alle spalle.  
John rimase basito a fissare la porta come se quella in realtà fosse un muro invalicabile con un metro di spessore.  
Con il cuore un po’ più pesante andò a vestirsi e si diresse al lavoro.  
   
Se pensava – _sperava_ \- che l’umore del suo migliore amico potesse migliorare col trascorrere delle ore; beh, si sbagliava di grosso.  
Quando Sherlock se ne uscì finalmente dalla camera era quasi ora di pranzo e John aveva ben che finito il suo turno all’ambulatorio.  
Benché il lavoro lo tenesse impegnato, aveva comunque mandato dei messaggi al detective –che lui aveva bellamente ignorato- e lo aveva chiamato –evitate come la peste pure quelle- e alla fine era tornato a casa un po’ più arrabbiato che deluso, ma comunque preoccupato. Il problema era che non capiva da cosa quella preoccupazione nascesse. Okay, Sherlock era un _tantino_ più irritante del solito e decisamente più confusionario ma…  
Non riusciva più a capirsi nemmeno da solo, sapeva solo di avere una brutta sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, e che questa sensazione di solito aveva ragione. Decise comunque di lasciar perdere il discorso e fare finta di nulla.  
Sherlock lo evitò per tutto il resto della giornata e, quando decideva di parlargli, lo faceva lanciandogli delle acidate degne della peggior vipera velenosa. Quello che tratteneva John dal ribattergli a tono –aveva infine capito- erano gli occhi del detective. Ogni volta che gli rispondeva male o lo evitava il viso rimaneva fermo, impassibile, mentre gli occhi sembravano chiedergli _scusa_. Probabilmente si stava sognando le cose.  
Provò un'ultima volta a chiedere come stesse e, probabilmente, fu la cosa sbagliata da fare.  
«La vuoi smettere di starmi addosso come una madre apprensiva?! Mi dai fastidio. Mi stai seccando. È tutto il giorno che non fai altro. Smettila; non ho bisogno di questo. Non ho bisogno di te.» detto ciò lasciò da parte l'esperimento che stava conducendo (anche se era fermo a fissare il vuoto da ore), si sollevò dalla sedia della cucina e -cappotto alla mano- se ne andò mollando John lì come un idiota, che ancora fissava lo sgabello rimasto ormai vuoto.  
Le labbra del dottore si incurvarono verso il basso senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse. Si lasciò cadere sul divano facendo zapping, senza guardare realmente nulla.  
   
Il suo coinquilino doveva essere veramente arrabbiato con lui, perché se n'era uscito senza cellulare -cosa mai successa prima- che stava suonando da ore ininterrottamente, urtandogli i nervi. Come faceva Sherlock a sopportarlo?! Molte chiamate erano da parte di Mycroft -al quale non aveva osato rispondere, meno lo sentiva, meglio stava-, alcune da parte di numeri sconosciuti e solo una da parte di Greg. Solo una perché a lui aveva risposto dicendogli che Sherlock se n'era andato dimenticando il telefono a casa. Non diede spiegazioni in merito.  
Anche il pomeriggio passò e si fece presto ora di cena.  
John si mise ai fornelli giusto per far passare il tempo, sperando che l'amico si decidesse a tornare a casa.  
Apparecchiò per due e finì di cucinare la bistecca pregando che fosse venuta buona o perlomeno commestibile. Avrebbe dovuto ordinare cinese o magari chiedere alla signora Hudson di fare qualcosa. Sarebbe stato meglio.  
La padrona di casa andò a salutarlo intorno le otto ma,vedendolo da solo, si trattenne per tenergli un po’ di compagnia per poi ritirarsi mezz'oretta dopo, augurandogli la buonanotte.  
Capì che Sherlock non sarebbe tornato tanto presto man mano che i secondi diventavano minuti e i minuti ore. Alle dieci mangiò la sua bistecca ormai fredda e decise di andare a dormire. Il giorno dopo aveva di nuovo il turno di mattina.  
Disteso sul letto a pancia in su contemplò il soffitto per un tempo indefinito, finché non si addormentò chiedendosi che cavolo era andato storto in quella giornata.  
   
Essendo stato John un militare -costretto a stare all'erta anche quando dormiva-, non c'era da stupirsi che durante la notte si svegliasse anche al minimo rumore. Quindi, quando il suo materasso si abbassò facendo cigolare le doghe, era già pronto a prendere la pistola dal comodino e sparare all'intruso; finché non si accorse che -quell'intruso- altri non era che Sherlock, che se ne stava sul bordo del letto raggomitolato tra le sue coperte. Dargli la schiena sembrava essere diventato il nuovo hobby del detective.  
Il medico scosse la testa e si massaggiò un attimo gli occhi, per poi riaprirli e aspettarsi di vedere il letto vuoto. Invece il suo più caro amico era ancora lì, fermo, come se non volesse in realtà farsi vedere.  
Si mosse piano, facendo meno rumore possibile e avvicinò la mano al braccio dell'altro. Appena Sherlock venne sfiorato si ritrasse e si allontanò ancora un poco. John si stava preoccupando che cadesse dal letto. Ci riprovò e stavolta il detective non si ritrasse ma rilassò un po’ i muscoli delle spalle. John iniziò a carezzargli il braccio con lentezza e nessuno dei due parlò per un tempo indefinito.  
«È morto mio padre.»  
La mano del dottore si fermò per un solo istante, poi riprese la carezza e si spostò col corpo ancora un po’ più vicino all'amico.  
Non sapeva che Sherlock avesse un padre. In realtà, John non sapeva nulla della famiglia Holmes e anzi, era convinto che i componenti fossero solo Sherlock, Mycroft e la signora Holmes (di cui comunque ignorava il nome).  
«Mi dispiace.» riuscì infine ad articolare. Perché era vero, gli dispiaceva. Non sapeva cosa volesse dire perdere un padre -lui, che di padre non ne aveva mai avuto uno- ma vedere Sherlock così lo stava demolendo pezzo per pezzo.  
Il detective gli prese la mano e si voltò piano a guardarlo per poi riappoggiarla sull'altro braccio esortando l’amico a continuare la carezza. John lo fece.  
Tornò di nuovo il silenzio tra loro. Sherlock che guardava le coperte stava in realtà guardando altro, stava guardando _oltre_ , e il dottore avrebbe tanto voluto sapere cosa dire in un'occasione simile che non risultasse stupida o scontata.  
Stranamente fu il detective a fare qualcosa, avvicinandosi fino ad intrecciare le gambe con le sue e appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla, solleticandogli il mento e respirando sul suo petto, passandogli una mano attorno la vita abbracciandolo. Avrebbe dovuto sembrare strano, avrebbe dovuto sembrare equivoco. Avrebbe dovuto. Ma non lo era. Non per loro almeno.   
John gli mise una mano tra i capelli carezzandoli e l'altra dietro la schiena massaggiandola piano nel tentativo di scaldarlo, era stranamente freddo.  
«Mancava del sale a quella bistecca.» il fiato direttamente sul collo del dottore.  
John sorrise. «L'hai mangiata?»  
L'altro non rispose ma mosse la testa in cenno d'assenso.  
«Era buona però, anche se avevo fame, quindi potrei non essere obbiettivo.» aggiunse poco dopo.  
John quasi rise e gli depositò un piccolo bacio sulla nuca come una sorta di premio. «Bravo.»  
Sherlock gli si strinse ancora un po’ più addosso.  
«John... Per prima...» Fece una pausa, «Insomma per oggi, io...»  
«Non essere assurdo. Non è successo niente.»  
Pausa.  
«Almeno… grazie.» Disse infine il detective. E quel “grazie” valeva più di mille “scusa”.  
«Lo sai che non è vero che non ho bisogno di te?»  
Il dottore annuì. «Non me la sono presa.». forse lo aveva fatto, almeno un pochino. Ma erano dettagli.  
«Sarei perso senza il mio blogger...»  
Sherlock sollevò il viso per guardare il dottore negli occhi e John lo osservò: stava facendo un timido sorriso, si vedeva che si sforzava quanto si vedeva che non stava bene.  
Lo strinse più forte a sé continuando le carezze, sperando di riuscire a dargli un minimo di conforto in qualche maniera. E Sherlock lo sapeva -lo _sentiva_ \- e gliene era grato.  
«Dormi dottore, domani hai il turno di mattina. Non dovevo venire a disturbarti.»  
John scosse la testa con forza. «Me lo sono fatto cambiare prima con una nuova collega, volevo il giorno libero domani.»  
E Sherlock sapeva che stava mentendo. Che non c’era nessun collega nuovo. Che semplicemente non voleva lasciarlo solo. Non avrebbe mai saputo ringraziarlo abbastanza. «Per cosa volevi il giorno libero?» lo punzecchiò.  
«Sono un po’ stanco ultimamente.» glissò l'amico.  
Il detective annuì sfiorandogli il collo col naso. «Verresti con me a trovare mia madre allora? Non mi va di andarci da solo.»  
John annuì e pensò a qualche scusa da rifilare a Sarah più tardi. Si sarebbe inventato qualcosa di credibile.  
Andarono avanti a parlare quasi fino all'alba, finché Sherlock -probabilmente troppo distrutto da tutta quella giornata- non piombò in un sonno profondo, restando abbracciato al suo dottore che continuava imperterrito ad accarezzarlo. Si ritrovò a ringraziare Dio -o chi per lui- per avergli fatto incontrare John, mettendolo sulla propria strada, perché, in tutta la sua vita, non avrebbe mai creduto d'incontrare una persona, un coinquilino, un collega, un amico, un fratello, un _tutto_ come John. Non glielo avrebbe mai detto, ma sapeva che il dottore ne era a conoscenza. Del resto, al contrario degli altri, il suo dottore non era un idiota.  
   
   
Note:[FANART](http://natsanzo.tumblr.com/image/33073798346target=)


	2. Chapter 2

   
   
   
Contrariamente a quanto John aveva pensato, le notti con Sherlock non finirono con quell’episodio.  
Il detective aveva preso l’abitudine di andargli a far visita a orari improponibili –anche se doveva ammetterlo, almeno faceva di tutto per non svegliarlo-, iniziando gradualmente: un giorno sì, due no, un giorno sì, l’altro no, un giorno sì, quello dopo pure.  
Le mattine si ritrovava avvinghiato al coinquilino -che dormiva placidamente poggiato a lui cingendolo con un braccio- e, per quanto si sforzasse di trovare quell’ennesima invasione della privacy, molesta o quantomeno inopportuna, semplicemente non trovava nessun appiglio per sentirsi infastidito.  
Si era ritrovato ad aspettarlo sveglio –senza nemmeno rendersene conto-, leggendo un libro o ascoltando musica, anche se spesso –doveva ammetterlo- si addormentava con la luce accesa e uno Sherlock –anche se non poteva saperlo- che lo guardava sorridendo scuotendo la testa e prendendo posto vicino a lui, coprendolo per bene.  
   
Alla fine aveva fatto la conoscenza  della signora Holmes.  
Aveva accompagnato Sherlock il giorno dopo -come gli aveva promesso- e, appena arrivati, la prima cosa che notò oltre l’immenso giardino era la casa –se così poteva essere chiamata, forse _villa_ era più indicato-, ma non poteva dirsi di ritenersi sorpreso per quanto fosse grande.  
La donna se ne stava seduta nell’enorme soggiorno persa nei suoi pensieri, guardando fuori dalla finestra con aria affranta; non si era accorta di loro finché il figlio minore non aveva dato un lieve colpo di tosse.  
Si voltò verso di loro e, dopo una piccola sorpresa iniziale, sorrise: un piccolo sorriso stentato che gli aveva ricordato terribilmente quello di Sherlock del giorno prima, probabilmente anche perché le labbra erano simili, mentre il colore e la forma degli occhi ricordava molto più quello di Mycroft. Fece per alzarsi ma John, con un cenno, la fece rimanere seduta e si avvicinò per presentarsi e porgerle le condoglianze. Si era complimentata con lui per i modi garbati e aveva lanciato un’occhiataccia a Sherlock. Un probabile punzecchiamento. Il detective aveva sollevato gli occhi al cielo ed era andato ad abbracciarla sussurrandole qualcosa mentre lei gli si aggrappava addosso. John si era sentito a disagio per qualche momento, finché Sherlock non gli aveva passato una sedia e gli aveva fatto cenno di accomodarsi. Nel frattempo la signora si era calmata e ricomposta e aveva iniziato una conversazione piuttosto formale con John.  
Mycroft era entrato seguito a ruota da una domestica continuando a parlare a bassa voce; si era fermato non appena visti lui e il fratello. Il dottore si era alzato e aveva porto le condoglianze anche a lui; francamente non sapeva se doveva stringergli la mano, dargli un abbraccio o qualsivoglia tipo di contatto. Il maggiore degli Holmes lo levò dall’impiccio prendendo la mano nella sua, e –per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva- John vide vera gratitudine e un’ombra di tristezza, che sparì quasi subito.  
Se ne andò qualche minuto dopo, scambiandosi un’occhiata significativa con Sherlock e salutando la madre con un bacio.  
Qualche ora dopo si congedarono anche loro e il dottore si ritrovò stretto nell’abbraccio della donna che lo ringraziava per la visita e per essere amico –per prendersi cura- di suo figlio. Aveva sorriso imbarazzato e l’aveva abbracciata di rimando rispondendole che non era poi così faticoso prendersi cura del caro consulente. Si guardarono con aria complice, mentre il detective era distratto a fare altro, e lei riuscì a fare finalmente un bel sorriso. Ecco da chi aveva preso Sherlock.  
   
John si ridestò dai suoi pensieri sentendo dei passi leggeri sulle scale. Si voltò verso le radiosveglia e notò che erano appena le dieci e mezza. Strano.  
Quando Sherlock entrò –in pigiama, grattandosi la testa e sbadigliando- John aveva già spostato le coperte per farlo entrare intimandogli di muoversi o il caldo se ne sarebbe andato. Il detective si buttò a peso morto sul letto e si coprì fin sopra le spalle chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Come mai così di buon’ora?»  
Il detective non rispose, limitandosi a scrollare le spalle.  
«C’è un bel tepore qui.»  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Dovresti ringraziarmi. È il mio calore che stai rubando.»  
Sherlock sorrise e si avvicinò abbracciandolo.  
«Te ne restituisco un po’.»  
John ormai non si sorprendeva più nemmeno di quello, dopo tre settimane: il contatto fisico –perlomeno con lui-  sembrava non disturbare più Sherlock come una volta.  
Impostò la sveglia, spense la luce e si sdraiò per bene tirandosi le coperte fin sopra il mento.  
«Un giorno mi dovrai spiegare come facevi a resistere le notti in Afghanistan, freddoloso come sei.»  
Il dottore sospirò accomodandosi meglio, stropicciando il cuscino.  
«Direi che non era una delle mie preoccupazioni maggiori.» sorrise nel buio e passò una mano oltre il suo coinquilino abbracciandolo di rimando.  
«‘Notte Sherlock.»  
«Mmh…»  
Si addormentarono entrambi poco dopo.  
   
Sulle scene del crimine, invece, tutto era rimasto perfettamente uguale; o quasi.  
Sherlock aveva iniziato ad aggiungere alle parole dei gesti, come ad esempio il tirarlo per una manica quando lo chiamava per fargli vedere l’ovvietà della situazione, o il prenderlo per mano tirandolo giù alla sua altezza per fargli visionare il cadavere. Piccole cose, cose che le altre persone avrebbero preso per gesti casuali, ma con Sherlock Holmes niente era casuale. Anche quella si poteva quasi definire una dimostrazione, il problema era che John non capiva quale tipo di dimostrazione il coinquilino volesse fargli.  
   
Poi, una notte come un’altra -non era successo niente di strano, non più del solito perlomeno-, John si svegliò di soprassalto, accaldato, quasi sudato dovendo fare i conti con un principio di erezione.  
Non era possibile, non era _dannatamente_ possibile.  
Si voltò verso Sherlock che stava tranquillamente dormendo poggiato contro il proprio fianco -la bocca leggermente aperta- e si vergognò di sé stesso. Che diavolo di sogno aveva partorito la sua mente?! Non poteva fare fantasie di un certo genere sul suo coinquilino -nonché miglior amico, da non dimenticare-.  
Si alzò piano e scese le scale per andare a bere un bicchiere d’acqua: doveva calmarsi.  
Si disse che era solamente stanco, che probabilmente durante la notte aveva battuto –forte, _molto_ forte- la testa da qualche parte. Quando si calmò tornò in camera -ancora non troppo tranquillo in realtà- ma si disse che un episodio del genere non sarebbe _decisamente_ ricapitato.  
Dopo due settimane il dottore si era dovuto _decisamente_ ricredere.  
   
Aveva deciso di darsi un’ultima possibilità, perché di andare avanti così, proprio non se ne poteva parlare. Non riusciva più a guardare Sherlock negli occhi, e prima o poi quest’ultimo se ne sarebbe accorto sommergendolo di domande e tenendogli il muso finché non avesse ottenuto risposta, costringendolo a confessare -prima o poi- preso per sfinimento. In aggiunta, ogni cosa che il detective faceva -qualsiasi cosa! Come ad esempio mangiare, parlare, respirare, insomma, _tutto_ -, sembrava riportarlo a qualche suo sogno a luci rosse. Conclusione: stava impazzendo.  
Decise che se anche quella notte si fosse svegliato dopo sogni di quel tipo, avrebbe trovato una scusa per dire a Sherlock di tornare a dormire in camera sua (scuse che ancora adesso non riusciva a trovare), anche se si poteva già immaginare la faccia contrariata che gli avrebbe fatto in risposta e la totale mancanza di parola per vari giorni. Magari quest’ultima cosa non sarebbe stata poi così negativa…  
Ora non gli rimaneva che aspettare che calasse la sera. Intanto aveva due turni in ambulatorio da affrontare e una spesa da fare.  
   
«Sei strano.»  
Eccolo. Sperava sinceramente che quel discorso non sarebbe venuto fuori. Non in quel momento, perlomeno.  
«Strano in che senso?» chiese senza alzare gli occhi dalla minestra che stava mangiando.  
Sherlock inclinò leggermente la testa e schioccò le labbra.  
«Sto cercando di capirlo.»  
John, dentro di sé, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Sorrise sperando di sembrare tranquillo.  
«Appena lo saprai, fammi un fischio.»  
Mangiò un altro boccone.  
Sherlock, dal canto suo, continuò a studiarlo qualche secondo finché, stufo, non si alzò da tavola per raggiungere il suo violino e tormentarlo un poco di fronte la finestra, iniziando a suonare qualcosa che non sembrasse un gatto che stava soffrendo qualche minuto dopo.  
Il medico, sperando di non farsi vedere, sospirò veramente e si mise una mano sul petto per sentire i battiti del cuore leggermente accelerati. Pregò un Dio a cui non credeva più di non dover affrontare un discorso simile con Sherlock. Con Mr. Sociopatico Iperattivo. Perché seriamente, sarebbe stato troppo umiliante.  
Si alzò e si diresse alla poltrona, sedendocisi sopra con mala grazia, e aprì il giornale leggendosi la pagina dello sport, ascoltando qualche brano del suo coinquilino che lo stava facendo rilassare. Si ritrovò a sorridere della situazione, semplicemente per non piangere.  
   
Si svegliò verso le tre di mattina, stroppicciandosi gli occhi e maledicendosi: lui e il suo cervello del cazzo.  
Ancora. _Di nuovo_.  
Si alzò sui gomiti e tirò la testa indietro trattenendo un grugnito. Questa volta non sarebbe sceso a prendere un bicchier d’acqua.  
Si massaggiò gli occhi con una mano, e nel buio rivide gli ultimi secondi del sogno: per poco non gridò di frustrazione.   
Sentiva la voce roca di Sherlock ancora nelle orecchie e la cosa lo fece quasi arrossire come un adolescente. Ma da dove le prendeva certe fantasie?!  
Va bene, era ora di dire basta. Il giorno dopo avrebbe parlato con lui e...  
«Mmh...»  
Il detective si mosse, sfregandogli il naso contro lo sterno e poggiandogli una mano -che strinse appena appena la sua maglia- sullo stomaco.  
John lo fissò nella semi-oscurità della camera.  
Gli occhi chiusi, la bocca sempre semi-aperta, i capelli arruffati e quella mano che si trovava sempre appoggiata lì a ogni suo risveglio. Sospirò di nuovo non spostando lo sguardo. Doveva dirgli di tornare a dormire in camera sua? Doveva farlo _sul serio_?  
Si era ormai abituato a sentire il peso leggero di Sherlock, che si adagiava sempre su di lui, il suo “Buongiorno”, i suoi occhi spalancati verso il soffitto -alle volte- quando aveva illuminazioni improvvise durante la mattina o quando decideva che tipo di esperimento dovesse portare a termine in quella giornata.  
«John Hamish Watson... Sei uno stupido.» si disse a bassa voce mentre tornava ad adagiarsi sul materasso, poggiando la mano sopra quella di Sherlock. No, non avrebbe rinunciato a quella mano che lo sfiorava, a quel risveglio, a tutto questo, per niente al mondo. E al diavolo i suoi sogni e il suo cervello! Aveva finalmente realizzato qual era il problema di base. E non riguardava decisamente il sesso.  
   
«Io amo Sherlock Holmes.»  
Era arrossito -era veramente arrossito- guardandosi nel riflesso dello specchio del bagno. Si buttò un po’ d’acqua -gelida, assolutamente gelida- in faccia e si asciugò di prepotenza con un asciugamano.  
Rimesso a posto tornò a guardarsi e a tentare di darsi un contegno per non sembrare più stupito di quanto già in realtà fosse.  
«Okay. Respira. È tutto okay.»  
Il suo cervello gli stava urlando cose come: tutto okay un cazzo. Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?!  
Ma preferì ignorarle bellamente e uscire di lì per andare a preparare qualcosa per colazione.  
Sherlock -nemmeno a dirlo- era già in piedi, perfettamente vestito e in piena fase sperimentale (John non s’informò oltre).  
«Fame?» Provò a chiedere.  
Il detective sollevò appena gli occhi dal microscopio in un’espressione alquanto eloquente.  
Il dottore si ritrovò a sghignazzare.  
Avere fame. Figuriamoci.  
Gli avrebbe comunque messo qualcosa da parte per dopo.  
Mise il bollitore sul fuoco e delle fette di pane nel tostatore e senza farsi notare -così sperava almeno- iniziò a fissare il detective, studiandone le varie espressioni che faceva quando non sembrava soddisfatto o quando, invece, sembrava aver trovato qualcosa di suo gradimento. Si ritrovò a sorridere, stranamente contento.  
Il bollitore lo avvisò che l’acqua era pronta e preparò due tazze di tè, portandole in soggiorno e poggiandone una davanti Sherlock, il quale la guardò per mezzo secondo e fece un cenno di ringraziamento con la testa. Tornò poi a prendersi il pane spalmandoci sopra un po’ di marmellata -leccando soddisfatto il coltello- e si riaccomodò in soggiorno davanti il detective, lasciandolo al suo lavoro. Iniziò a mangiare una fetta e tornò a contemplare l’altro.  
“Bene.” si ritrovò a pensare, “E ora che faccio?!”  
Scosse la testa senza nemmeno accorgersene e sospirò piano, quasi avvilito. Cosa poteva fare, in realtà? Assolutamente niente. Sapeva che Sherlock non era avezzo ai rapporti umani, che si definiva un sociopatico, che il contatto fisico -se non con un cadavere- era possibilmente evitato come la peste.  
Lui però, era fortunato.  
Nonostante tutto questo, Sherlock con lui era diverso, e non solo ultimamente, ma lo era sempre stato. Con i suoi atteggiamenti, le sue occhiate, il suo ringraziarlo -in modi non proprio normali, ma non ci si può fissare sempre sui dettagli- il definirlo il suo unico amico. Sherlock -si rese conto solo in quel momento il medico- lo aveva elevato un gradino sopra gli altri, e gli aveva mostrato parti di sé alla maggior parte delle persone sconosciute. In più, quello che accadeva ultimamente poteva essere definito un miracolo.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere mordendo il toast. Cosa poteva fare? Semplicemente niente. Aveva molto di più di quello che in realtà si sarebbe potuto aspettare da uno come Sherlock. E allora si sarebbe accontentato -sperava seriamente di riuscirci- e avrebbe tirato avanti così, con la loro delirante quotidianità. Non sapeva se sentirsi più rassegnato o sereno. Nemmeno ventiquattr’ore da quando aveva capito cosa provasse e già poteva mettere i suoi sentimenti in croce.  
Si leccò via dal pollice un po’ di marmellata che -traditrice- era caduta dalla fetta di pane e sollevò gli occhi: Sherlock lo fissava.  
Si guardò un attimo intorno spaesato.  
«Ho qualcosa in faccia?»  
Il detective rimase in silenzio qualche secondo di troppo e John fu sommerso dal panico. Non poteva aver capito. Non aveva fatto nulla di strano in nemmeno mezz’ora che si erano visti. Giusto?!  
L’altro, incurante del suo panico interiore, fece un semplice cenno col mento.  
«Lo mangi quello?»  
John fissò il toast con la marmellata e il suo cuore fece una capriola. Dio ti ringrazio...  
Spinse il piattino verso il consulente che lo prese e gli diede subito un morso.  
«Non avevi fame, mh?»  
«Qualcuno continua imperterrito a ricordarmi -nel caso io non lo sapessi- che la colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata.»  
Si guardarono qualche secondo prendendosi in giro e poi tornarono entrambi a farsi gli affari propri.  
   
Passarono ancora un paio di settimane e dicembre arrivò, portando con sé ancora più freddo di quello che John riusciva a sopportare. Si consolava pensando che mancava poco al Natale: almeno a lui piaceva.  
La routine continuava imperterrita e niente era cambiato. Finché, Sherlock, non decise di vedersi un documentario sulle api.  
   
Era una tranquilla domenica e John -a riposo sia dall’ambulatorio sia da casi di omicidio _et similia_ \- se ne stava tranquillo sul divano, sfogliando l’ennesimo giornale, poggiato al bracciolo: il ritratto della serenità.  
Sherlock entrò nella stanza a passo di carica e si mise a trafficare con televisore e relativo lettore DVD portandolo in mezzo al soggiorno. John alzò di poco gli occhi dal quotidiano e si chiese che diamine stesse facendo l’altro, trovando molto più utile per la sua salute mentale, tornare a dedicarsi alla pagina di cronaca.  
Il detective si sedette sul divano, all’estremità opposta a quella del dottore, e accese la TV, elettrizzato come un bambino.  
Non ci volle poi molto per far distrarre John dalla lettura, portando la sua attenzione al televisore .  
«Sherlock... È di una noia mortale.»  
Il coinquilino si voltò a guardarlo sconvolto e si dilungò in spiegazioni su quanto le api fossero importanti, su che ottimo sistema di lavorazione si basava la loro vita e bla, bla, bla. Non bastava solo il documentario, pure lui ci si metteva a ribadire il concetto.  
Un’ora e mezza dopo -seriamente, un’ora e mezza dopo! Non aveva nemmeno capito cos’avessero spiegato in tutto quel tempo- il documentario finì con un’immagine dell’ape Regina morente e -ci avrebbe quasi messo la mano sul fuoco- uno Sherlock commosso.  
Il detective si alzò e andò in cucina a prendere qualcos’altro; quando tornò con “I licaoni: tre buoni motivi per possederne uno” chiuse lentamente il giornale e, alzandosi altrettanto piano, andò a sottrarre il DVD dalle mani dell’amico scuotendo piano la testa ammonendolo in più con lo sguardo. No; non si sarebbe visto pure quello.  
«Ma John!»  
«Qualcos’altro Sherlock, te ne prego.»  
«Non capisci quanto sia importante condurre uno studio su...»  
«Ho preso un DVD a nolo due giorni fa, guardiamo quello mh?»  
Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, contrariato.  
«Ho preso io la TV, tu stavi leggendo il giornale, se non ti va di guardare puoi andare a leggere di sopra.» incrociò le braccia guardandolo dall’alto sfruttando tutta la sua altezza, inarcando in più il suo famoso sopracciglio.  
John non gli avrebbe detto nemmeno sotto tortura che voleva semplicemente passare del tempo con lui. Come se non ne passassero già abbastanza. Ma non a costo di vedersi dei Licaoni in amore.  
«Dai Sherlock...»  
Il medico sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso e quelli che il detective definita “occhi supplicanti”.  
Sherlock lo guardò e si ritrovò a sbuffare tornando a sedersi all’angolo del divano.  
«Fai come vuoi.»  
John sorrise e andò un attimo di sopra a prendere il film. Sapeva sarebbe stato un flop totale, dubitava che Sherlock apprezzasse quel genere di storia ma se la sarebbe subita. Come lui le api. No, in effetti l’esempio non era calzante.  
Tornò di sotto e si apprestò a mettere il DVD.  
«Posso almeno sapere di che parla?» chiese il detective annoiato.  
Il buon dottore si voltò e si ricordò solo in quel momento che c’era un minimo di trama, così fece un breve riassunto dei film precedenti.  
«Ti prego John, dimmi che stai scherzando.»  
Quando Sherlock vide l’amico sorridergli e basta, sbuffò ancora più sonoramente rintanandosi nell’angolo, coperto il più possibile dalla vestaglia.  
John si accomodò di nuovo al lato opposto e -telecomando alla mano- premette play.  
   
Non ci vollero più di quindici minuti di film per sentire le lamentele di Sherlock.  
«John, seriamente, questo è il nemico?! Questo?! La Terra può tirare un sospiro di sollievo, è talmente incapace che di sicuro cadrà sui suoi stessi piedi infilzandosi con quella specie di bastone. E quella sarebbe un’agente segreto? Dovrei portare il regista a farsi un giro con Mycroft e mostrargli com’è fatta una donna spia, si aspetta seriamente che siano tutte di bell’aspetto?! E quello con l’arco? No, vorrei sottolineare che ha un arco. Nel ventunesimo secolo, quest’uomo agghindato come se dovesse andare a una recita mal riuscita di scuola elementare, combatte con un arco.»  
John sollevò gli occhi al cielo e tentò di rispiegargli ancora una volta che erano personaggi inventati, che quindi c’era la licenza poetica (anche se non si chiamava esattamente così), che Loki doveva meritarsi qualche chance in più e che Occhi di Falco non aveva delle normali frecce al proprio arco. Sulla ragazza non poteva che dargli ragione, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Passarono altri minuti di lamentela ma John iniziava a trovarli stranamente divertenti (probabilmente solo perché il film lo aveva già visto).  
«Genio, spiegami un attimo perché Capitan America sta dando dei soldi a Nick Fury in questa scena. Io l’ho visto due volte ma non l’ho ancora capito.»  
Sherlock si voltò -per l’ennesima volta in quella mattina- verso di lui con la faccia sconvolta. Sembrava dirgli “ma se l’hai già visto perché siamo qui a riguardarcelo?!”  
Rispose comunque, con tono annoiato, come a palesare l’ovvio. «All’inizio quando s’incontrano fanno una scommessa, non ricordi? Sul fatto che niente avrebbe più potuto impressionare Capitano. Salendo su quella specie di nave volante -John, parliamoci chiaro, vedi quanto è impossibile una cosa del genere?!- Capitano si è dovuto ricredere. Ribadisco: guardi ma non osservi.»  
Finito il monologo tornò a poggiargli la testa sulla spalla, e solo in quel momento John si rese conto della loro posizione.  
Erano entrambi agli estremi del divano -e questo se lo ricordava bene- ma non riusciva proprio a ricordarsi di essersi spostato verso il centro -seguito evidentemente a ruota da Sherlock- e di aver messo un braccio oltre le spalle del detective, che ora era praticamente disteso su di lui, gambe appoggiate al bracciolo e testa tra la spalle e il petto del dottore. Sembrava si cercassero senza accorgersene.  
John si schiarì impercettibilmente la gola e si sforzò di tornare a prestare attenzione al monitor, ma ora le scene non gli sembravano più così interessanti.  
I minuti passarono e lui tornò quasi a rilassarsi, finché Sherlock non tornò a parlare a macchinetta, e allora lì si rilassò del tutto. Scoprì che Sherlock non disprezzava Iron man. «Almeno fa quello che vuole, non si lascia comandare, ed ha un’intelligenza vagamente sopra la media.»  
Praticamente lo stava elogiando e John, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, si ritrovò quasi geloso di un personaggio dei fumetti.  
A lui, dal canto suo, piaceva Hulk.  
Il cellulare del detective emise un singolo bip: messaggio.  
Si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma sperò che la cosa non durasse a lungo.  
Dopo il decimo SMS capì che sperava male.  
«Sherlock...» disse solo, per ammonirlo.  
Il coinquilino -senza alzare gli occhi dallo schermo- gli scoccò un bacio all’angolo della mascella, vicino l’orecchio come per dire “scusa, ancora un attimo” e a John si mozzò il fiato. Sherlock invece sembrava tranquillo, come se il gesto appena fatto, fosse qualcosa di usuale.  
Allora John colse la palla al balzo, baciandogli la tempia. Sherlock -dopo qualche secondo di smarrimento- sollevò gli occhi dallo schermo e guardò il coinquilino negli occhi: gli baciò il mento.  
«Fallo di nuovo.» John si ritrovò a supplicare per un piccolo contatto più intimo del solito.  
Il detective gli baciò di nuovo sia la mascella che il mento abbandonando il telefono sul divano, aspettando una qualsivoglia reazione.  
«Sherlock io...» La voce gli uscì roca e una mano si strinse possessivamente sul fianco del consulente.  
«Fallo John.» La voce calma tradiva un’emozione non troppo chiara.  
E John semplicemente lo fece. Si avventò con mala grazia sulle labbra di Sherlock -facendolo distendere sul divano- forzandolo ad aprirle con la lingua. Richiesta che il detective accolse con un mugolio soddisfatto, allacciando le braccia al collo del _suo_ John portandolo a distendersi sopra di sé.  
Per un lungo tempo, i due non sentirono altro che gli ansimi l’uno dell’altro nelle orecchie, anche se la TV era accesa e il cellulare del detective continuava imperterrito a suonare.  
John gli mise le mani sui fianchi e gli sollevò di poco la maglietta. Voleva sentire quella pelle bianca sotto le dita, almeno un poco, solo un assaggio. Non ottenendo alcun tipo di resistenza, toccò le ali iliache con i pollici e risalì poi con tutto il palmo sull’addome, passando in rassegna con i polpastrelli tutte le costole, una per una. Si staccò dalla bocca di Sherlock -ora di un bel color rosa acceso- solo per prendere delle grandi boccate d’aria per poi riprenderne possesso. Quando, però, le mani iniziarono a fare il percorso inverso scendendo sempre più giù, John sentì il corpo dell’altro irrigidirsi e capì subito l’antifona, bloccandole immediatamente.  
«John...» il detective aveva un tono tra il dispiaciuto e l’imbarazzato.  
«Shhh.» si ritrovò a rispondere senza rendersene conto. Tornò ad accarezzargli le labbra con le proprie.  
Gli rimise la maglietta a posto, restando con le mani sul tessuto leggero -in pieno inverno- carezzandolo lievemente.  
Al medico girava la testa, probabilmente per una mancanza troppo prolungata di ossigeno, così -anche se orribilmente controvoglia- si staccò, poggiando la fronte su quella dell’altro, respirandogli addosso.  
Stava aspettando che Sherlock facesse o –soprattutto- dicesse qualcosa d’intelligente, ma il detective si limitava a rimanere ad occhi chiusi, respirando.  
Qualche minuto dopo finalmente si decise. E parlò.  
«Il discorso dovrebbe essere implicito ma vedrò di esporlo così da essere chiari e non aver dubbio alcuno: ogni tua uscita con qualsivoglia tipo di donna è -da oggi- esclusa. Ogni tipo di flirt verrà stroncato sul nascere da parte mia nelle peggior maniera possibile e, se il flirt verrà iniziato da parte tua, verrai punito sulla _pubblica piazza_.»  
John si ritrovò a sorridere, immaginando scenari medievali e una gogna.  
«Secondo te un flirt da dove dovrebbe iniziare?» chiese sorridendo.  
«Il “buongiorno” da parte tua è già troppo.»  
Si guardarono negli occhi e si sorrisero come solo loro sapevano fare.  
«Ah, spero che le relazioni a tre non t’infastidiscano.»  
John quasi si soffocò con la sua stessa saliva a quell’affermazione. «Come scusa?!»  
«Non ho intenzione di chiedere il divorzio al mio lavoro. Spero tu capisca.»  
John scoppiò a ridere e Sherlock lo seguì subito.   
«Oh no, non preoccuparti, andiamo abbastanza d’accordo io e lui, non ci saranno problemi.»  
Continuò a ridere e alzò una mano che affondò nei capelli del detective iniziando ad accarezzarlo.  
Sherlock sorrise mellifluo, prendendogli i fianchi con le mani.  
«Ci speravo veramente tanto.»  
   
   
   
   
   



	3. Chapter 3

[All I want for Christmas is you. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ghkHlthIqM)

I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there’s just one thing I need,  


I don’t care about the Presents underneath the Christmas tree,  


I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,  


Make my Wish come true…  


All I want for Christmas, is you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ci vollero alcuni giorni per farli abituare alla nuova situazione –tra figure imbarazzanti, tempistiche sbagliate, frasi dette e non dette, occhiate (soprattutto da parte di Sherlock) che potevano voler dire tutto o niente- finché non capirono entrambi che, alla fine dei conti, non c’era niente di nuovo a cui doversi abituare. Tutto era esattamente come prima, solo con qualcosa in _più_.  
Continuavano a litigare per i vari arti umani trovati in parti della casa dove non dovevano stare (alla fine Sherlock l’aveva avuta vinta  avendo un luogo ben preciso dove tenere le _sue_ cose. La camera di John era per l’appunto esclusa), a correre avanti e indietro per tutta Londra a orari improponibili -con John che doveva andare a lavorare senza aver dormito nemmeno un’ora in due giorni- ad andare all’obitorio da Molly per chiedere come stesse e _oh guarda, quello lì in fondo è un nuovo cadavere?_  
Il qualcosa in _più_ invece, era –oltre alla relazione già di per sé sorprendente, per come la vedeva il dottore- la sorpresa di John nel vedere che Sherlock, alla fine dei conti, come compagno non era affatto disastroso come aveva pensato (vergognandosene pure un po’).  
Non aveva di certo smesso di sparare al muro, o di rientrare a casa urlando al mondo la sua noia, o di evitare di rivolgergli la parola per giornate intere durante un caso, racchiuso nel suo palazzo mentale. Solo lo faceva meno spesso, e doveva anche ammettere che Sherlock aveva iniziato a ricercare la sua compagnia o un suo gesto affettuoso: diciamo che lo faceva solo a suo modo.  
Come in quel momento ad esempio.  
Se ne stava tranquillamente adagiato sul divano, stanco morto per varie ragioni -le _solite_ varie ragioni. Avrebbe chiesto a Greg di non chiamarli almeno per un po’… aggiungendo una piccola supplica, così magari lo avrebbe ascoltato- facendo zapping senza voler veramente guardare qualcosa, finché Sherlock non era entrato in soggiorno –dopo aver finito di fare la doccia- e gli si era disteso sopra; la testa nell’incavo del collo di John.  
Il dottore aveva sorriso, iniziando a massaggiargli la schiena e a lasciare qualche bacio di tanto in tanto sui capelli ancora un po’ umidi, respirandone il profumo.  
Rimasero in silenzio così; rilassati per diverso tempo con solo la televisione che emetteva un lieve sottofondo di conversazione, finché John non fece la fatidica domanda. Per l’ennesima volta.  
«Cosa vuoi per Natale?»  
La reazione fu proprio quella che si aspettava, era uguale a tutte le altre volte: il consulente sbuffò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece per alzarsi.  
«No dai Sherlock! Ho freddo.» John giocò la sua carta, sperando di ottenere l’effetto desiderato, guardandolo dal basso con aria contrita e le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
E così fu. Sherlock lo guardò un attimo storto, poi spostò lo sguardo da un’altra parte e allargò di nuovo le braccia distendendosi di nuovo sopra il dottore, abbracciandolo appena.  
«Non vale.» sussurrò, il fiato direttamente sulla gola del medico che sorrise divertito senza aggiungere altro.  
Mancavano poco meno di due settimane a Natale, e le aveva provate tutte per farsi dire qualcosa -almeno un suggerimento- su cosa avrebbe potuto interessargli, ma niente, il compagno non ne voleva sapere di dargli questa piccola soddisfazione e lo lasciava ad arrovellarsi. Lui; e Greg e Molly, e la povera Signora Hudson che stava uscendo pazza alla ricerca di qualcosa di utile.  
Aveva parlato con tutti e tre sperando infine di riuscire a fare magari un regalo comune, o di riuscire a tirare fuori qualche buona idea per un paio di regali, ma niente. Avevano addirittura pensato d’inscenare una specie di teatrino lì, al 221B Baker Street, dove simulavano vari omicidi e Sherlock doveva capire movente e assassino, ma si erano subito resi conto di come sarebbe andata a finire la cosa. Erano tutti troppo stupidi per inscenare _almeno_ un assassinio con cui impegnare Sherlock per più di mezzo minuto.  
Così Greg si era ritrovato a cercare qualche vecchio caso non risolto da dare al detective, Molly invece era indecisa su un paio di guanti nuovi o qualche cadavere da tenere da parte e la signora Hudson aveva infine pensato di fare qualcosa a maglia. Splendido: rimaneva solamente lui.  
«Non ti arrovellare tanto. Non capisco questa mania di dover fare obbligatoriamente un regalo sotto questa festa inutile. Quando avrai un’idea e me ne vorrai fare uno lo accetterò volentieri, senza che tu ti senta in dovere, ora come ora.»  
John alzò gli occhi, fissando il soffitto bianco, e sospirò.  
«A me piace il Natale.» iniziò a dire, «Mi ricorda i tempi in cui stavo in famiglia e tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto; Harry non beveva ancora, mia madre sembrava felice, e mio padre –per quel che ricordo dell’epoca- si faceva ancora sentire, prima di sparire del tutto.» rimase un secondo in silenzio e Sherlock alzò gli occhi a guardarlo «Ci mettevamo attorno all’albero il 24 dopo il cenone, aspettando arrivasse la mezzanotte per aprire i regali. La storia di Babbo Natale non ce l’hanno mai rifilata.», sorrise appena al ricordo. «E stavo bene, mi sentivo felice e a casa, cosa che crescendo, non ho sentito più.» stavolta si fermò per un tempo maggiormente lungo e il detective iniziò a chiedersi se avrebbe continuato o meno, carezzandogli lievemente il petto con la mano destra. John fece un sorriso e abbassò il viso, tornando a fissare Sherlock negli occhi. «Adesso mi sento di nuovo così: a casa, felice e completo. Quindi mi farebbe piacere stare con te a Natale, aprire assieme i regali sotto l’albero... No, non fare quella faccia, sai benissimo che anche gli altri ti hanno preso qualcosa! E... Beh, basta così.»  
Prese ad accarezzare i ricci scuri dell’altro che non smetteva di fissarlo, studiandolo. Capì che il detective stava cedendo quando lo vide mordersi il labbro inferiore e iniziare a giocherellare con lo scollo della sua maglia, facendogli un po’ il solletico. Provò a giocare un po’ sporco. «Per me sarebbe importante.»  
E il sonoro sbuffo che uscì dalle labbra di Sherlock gli fece capire di avere vinto.  
«Non ti sopporto quando fai così.»  
John rise sonoramente.  
 «Sapessi quante volte non ti sopporto io. Eppure vado avanti stoicamente.» il detective lo schiaffeggiò sul petto.  
«Nessuno ti ha chiesto di fare l’infiermierina.»  
«No, ma ho una specie di complesso del buon samaritano -soprattutto nei tuoi confronti-, c’è poco da fare.»  
Sherlock sorrise e si sporse un po’ in avanti a baciargli le labbra. John approfondì il leggero contatto aprendo la bocca, schiudendo delicatamente quella del detective facendo scivolare la lingua alla ricerca di quella dell’altro. Sherlock mugulò contento, sentendo la pressione delle dita di John sulla nuca. Si staccò e -dopo avergli dato un sonoro bacio a stampo- tornò nella posizione di prima, guardandolo, le guance con un po’ più di colore rispetto a prima.  
«Comunque un regalo è un regalo, ergo, non devo essere io a chiederlo. Solitamente è una sorpresa no? Ebbene: sorprendimi!»  
John boccheggiò smarrito dal repentino cambio di atteggiamento del compagno e si accigliò.  
«Ma tanto scoprirai che cos’è soltanto analizzando le mie mani. Perché chissà quale residuo di chissà quale carta di chissà quale negozio ci sarà rimasto sopra.»  
Sherlock ghignò «Tendi sempre all’esagerazione, John.»  
«Ha parlato Mr. Esibizionismo!»  
«Vuoi litigare?»  
«No, voglio che mi dici cosa posso prenderti per Natale.»  
Si fissarono per qualche istante, Sherlock con aria di sfida e John semplicemente con affetto, mentre continuava a passargli una mano tra i capelli. Sherlock si poggiò con la guancia alla mano del dottore -che era intenta in quella carezza- riflettendo mezzo secondo, per poi guardare di nuovo il suo John negli occhi. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma la richiuse quasi subito. Indeciso: ecco come si poteva definire il consulente al momento.   
D’improvviso il detective alzò il collo come un animale, accortosi di un pericolo imminente, e sbuffò.  
«Non ho voglia di spostarmi.» disse solo, prima di scoccare un ultimo bacio a John -che lo guardò perplesso-, alzarsi e arrivare in cucina con sole tre falcate.  
Lestrade fece capolino dalla porta senza nemmeno bussare, e li salutò chiedendo come andassero le cose. Il dottore voleva rispondergli che andavano bene, magnificamente finché non era arrivato, ma non gli sembrò il caso di dirglielo.  
«Dimmi - _ti prego!_ \- che non c’è un altro caso Greg; sono distrutto.»  
L’ispettore guardò John disteso sul divano e si appoggiò le mani ai fianchi.  
«Londra può tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Per ora è tutto tranquillo. Quello che mi preoccupa...» sentì un verso d’insofferenza dietro le sue spalle, si voltò mezzo secondo verso Sherlock, «È quanto potremmo tirarlo noi se non ne avremmo uno abbastanza presto da tenere la sua geniale mente occupata.»  
«Lestrade, sei venuto qui per annoiarci e disturbarci o hai qualcosa di utile da dire?!»  
Il povero ispettore si concentrò sul dottore, che ora si era messo a sedere, perché non voleva commettere un omicidio proprio un paio di settimane prima di Natale.  
«Ero di passaggio e piuttosto che mandarvi un messaggio sono venuto io di persona. Scotland Yard prepara la classica festa annuale e...»  
«No.»  
Sia John che Lestrade si voltarono verso il detective.  
«Abbiamo già entrambi preso degli impegni improrogabili per quel giorno. Quindi è anche inutile che tu vada avanti.»  
«Oh.» fu l’unica risposta sensata che uscì dal DI.  
Sherlock riuscì a spostare lo sguardo fugacemente verso John, il quale lo stava guardando con gratitudine e affetto.  
Il detective tornò a portare l’attenzione su Lestrade.  
«Ma non ti ho nemmeno detto quand’è!»  
Sherlock scosse le spalle.  
«Abbiamo entrambi impegni con le rispettive famiglie per l’intera settimana, dal 24 al 31, ho dei seri dubbi che la facciate prima di questa data. Mi trovo in errore?»  
Greg si passò una mano tra i capelli, con fare rammaricato. «No, come al solito. Peccato. Ci avrebbe fatto piacere.»  
Sherlock ghignò e John soffocò una risata fingendo un colpo di tosse.  
«Che c’è?!»  
«Greg; dubito che qualcuno ci vorrebbe seriamente alla festa di Natale. Tranne te ovviamente.» si affrettò a dire dopo aver visto la faccia dell’ispettore.  
Il detective fece un cenno d’assenso con la testa.  
«Comunque, fuori di qui Lestrade, abbiamo cose più importanti da fare e mi stai solo distraendo.»  
Andò ad aprirgli la porta invitandolo con un cenno del capo a uscire.  
«Sempre un piacere, Sherlock.» disse uscendo, salutando John con la mano.  
«Totalmente contraccambiato.» rispose chiudendo la porta.  
Il medico lo guardò sorpreso mentre gli si avvicinava con le braccia incrociate, biascicando qualcosa d’incomprensibile.  
«Abbiamo qualcosa da fare?» chiese tra il titubante e il preoccupato. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta a tirarsi in piedi; ne era sicuro.  
Sherlock tornò a prestargli attenzione, sorridendo furbo.  
«Sì...», gli si mise sopra a cavalcioni. «Ho sentito dire che il mio dottore soffre molto il freddo. Devo riscaldarlo.»  
A John quasi partì un embolo e la sua mente iniziò a vagare verso scenari al limite dell’osceno su come Sherlock potesse effettivamente _riscaldarlo_. Peccato che Sherlock pensieri del genere non li facesse proprio, limitandosi ad abbracciarlo avvinghiato come un koala.  
Il soldato che era in lui s’impose la calma e la disciplina e -dopo aver fatto un sonoro sospiro- lo abbracciò di rimando.  
«Vuoi essere il mio piumone?»  
«Sì.»  
John sorrise baciandogli il collo, dimenticandosi totalmente il discorso sul regalo.  
   
   
 _Una settimana a Natale._  
   
La radio stava passando una canzone sul Natale -una canzone orrenda dove avevano semplicemente cambiato la parola _Love_ con _Christmas_ \- [1]e John tamburellava le dita sulla scrivania aspettando il prossimo paziente.  
Nelle pause aveva tentato di guardare su internet alla ricerca di qualche consiglio su cosa regalare al proprio compagno, trovando un sito talmente vasto che era passato da portaceneri a forma di cuore a giocattoli sessuali a cui preferì non dare un senso vedendoli. Chiuse la pagina e cancellò la cronologia: non fosse mai che Sarah si accorgesse di come passava il tempo.  
   
 _Bip._  
   
Si voltò verso il cellulare sulla scrivania e aprì il messaggio.  
   
 _Vieni appena puoi. O molla direttamente il lavoro, tanto per oggi non verrà nessuno. -SH_  
   
Sorrise, scuotendo la testa e rispondendo che sarebbe andato non appena l’ultimo paziente si sarebbe fatto vivo, siccome era in ritardo di un quarto d’ora.  
   
 _Noioso. Chiunque sia, digli che ha una malattia incurabile e mandalo via. -SH_  
   
Rise di cuore e non rispose, riponendo il telefono nella tasca bianca del camice.  
Chissà che caso si era presentato adesso...  
Nel silenzio dello studio, ripensò a quando Dimmock -sì, Dimmock lavorava ancora per Scotland Yard, no, nessuno aveva avuto la decenza di licenziarlo- li aveva chiamati e al loro arrivo sulla scena del crimine. Sherlock –per ovvi motivi se lo ricordava più che bene- gli era rimasto appiccicato tutto il tempo, sia a casa che in taxi e poi improvvisamente, arrivati lì... Puff! Si era staccato e aveva iniziato a farsi gli affari propri. Quando John tentava di toccarlo –a meno che non fosse per richiamare la sua attenzione verso un indizio-, si scostava, facendolo però passare per qualcosa di casuale. Il medico credeva di aver iniziato ad immaginarsi le cose, ovviamente. Ma aveva anche iniziato a notare che succedeva sempre così con qualcuno intorno. Che fosse Greg, la signora Hudson, Molly o Dimmock... Solo una volta non si era scostato, quando Mycroft era andato a trovarli. Era sicuro di aver sentito dire a Sherlock qualcosa come “tanto lo capirebbe subito”.  
Aveva iniziato a pensare che il loro rapporto turbasse il detective o gli desse fastidio o altre mille e più paranoie che però -tornando a casa assieme, con Sherlock che si comportava di nuovo come prima- gli passavano. Forse semplicemente non voleva gridarlo in giro ai quattro venti. Al contrario di come voleva fare lui, in realtà. La frase “io non sono gay” stava attualmente ridendo di lui.  
«John è arrivato il signor Grey.»  
Il dottore si ridestò dai propri pensieri e fece accomodare il paziente. Doveva lavorare.  
   
Il caso fu risolto in meno di 24 ore, per felicità sua e un po’ meno quella di Sherlock che continuava a ripetere quanto idiota potesse essere quell’uomo –sì, sì, sempre Dimmock- per chiamarlo per un caso da nemmeno due e mezzo.  
Tornati a casa Sherlock corse direttamente al frigorifero, prendendo delle boccette di uno strano colore, sedendosi poi al tavolo della cucina e armeggiando col suo amato microscopio. John stava pensando di mettersi seduto e rimanere lì per il resto della sua vita, agonizzando -caso da due e mezzo o meno, aveva dovuto correre e fare  acrobazie per prendere l’assassino che nemmeno Usain Bolt misto a Ben Dova[2] sarebbe riuscito a fare- ma decise di sfidare la fortuna e raggruppare le sue ultime forze per andare a cercare questo benedetto regalo. Non si sedette nemmeno, preparando due tazze di caffè per entrambi e salutando Sherlock con un bacio sui capelli. Il detective non se ne accorse, rinchiuso ormai nel suo mondo.  
Meglio lasciargli un appunto -e ogni qualsivoglia tipo di oggetto indispensabile a meno di un metro di distanza-, non si sa mai che iniziasse a parlare da solo credendolo in casa.  
Armato di sciarpa, cappotto e guanti, raggiunse a piedi Green Park e prese la metro per andare in centro.  
   
Passate un paio d’ore -dopo aver girato ogni negozio, di ogni genere e tipo- il dottore decise di gettare la spugna per almeno una mezzoretta e concedersi una qualsiasi bevanda calda (non si sentiva più le dita) in un bar.  
Il suo cervello, al momento, era un enorme vuoto cosmico, cosa che -checché ne dicesse Sherlock- avveniva solo in momenti di vera crisi.  
Aveva girato negozi di elettronica (ed era quasi stato convinto da una commessa a comprare un mp3, salvo poi ricordarsi che il detective non ne usava), negozi di vestiti (al quale aveva rinunciato praticamente subito), negozi di antiquariato (fosse mai che si trovasse qualcosa di buono), ma niente. Si scaldò l’anima bevendo un lungo sorso di tè, adocchiando fuori dalla finestra i piccoli fiocchi bianchi che avevano iniziato a scendere lenti. Odiava il freddo, ma amava la neve. Si sentiva una contraddizione vivente da solo.  
Si fece investire da un pizzico di aura Natalizia, fissando i fiocchi illuminati dalle luci, i negozi addobbati, i vari babbo natale che andavano in giro per beneficienza, e la moltitudine di turisti che faceva foto a ogni passo. Finché la sua attenzione non fu catturata da una piccolissima vetrina dall’altra parte della strada, illuminata a giorno.  
Sospirò, poggiando la tazza sul piattino e -dopo aver pagato- uscì rinvigorito da nuova speranza.  
Dopo aver cambiato marciapiedi, guardò il negozio con studiata calma: era piccolo. Peccato fosse tanto piccolo quanto costoso, a giudicare dai pochi prezzi letti, ma doveva ammettere che avevano un po’ di tutto. La sua attenzione però, fu catturata da una sciarpa.  
Era una sciarpa come quella di Sherlock, solo di un paio di tonalità di blu più scuro, e se ne stava beatamente sul collo del manichino. Collo che, per il colore bianco, gli ricordò pure quello di Sherlock.  
Lesse il cartellino e quasi gli venne un infarto. Praticamente la sua pensione d’invalidità sarebbe stata spesa per quello.  
Abbassò lo sguardo a terra e si grattò il collo, mordendosi il labbro pensieroso, per poi riportare lo sguardo a quel pezzo di semplice stoffa.  
Costava veramente troppo. Era una follia. Non poteva permettersela.  
Entrò nel negozio pretendendo almeno un bel pacco regalo.  
Avrebbe fatto gli straordinari in ambulatorio: Sarah ne sarebbe stata entusiasta.  
   
Tornato a casa poggiò il regalo sotto l’albero e fece giurare a Sherlock di non provare nemmeno a toccarlo.  
   
 _23 dicembre._  
   
Avevano deciso -e con “avevano” s’intende ovviamente John- di fare una piccola cena tutti assieme, come gli anni precedenti, per stare un po’ in compagnia.  
I primi ad arrivare furono Greg e Molly (il detective non disse nulla sul fatto che erano arrivati assieme, storcendo semplicemente il naso), raggiunti poi dalla signora Hudson, che era tornata poche ore prima da una visita a sua sorella. Mycroft si presentò solo per un saluto e se ne andò con un ghigno divertito, appena Sherlock fu costretto da John a fargli gli auguri (ghigno che sparì non appena il dottore gli fece fare lo stesso).  
Quasi Natale o meno, poco importava, ordinarono comunque cinese e un paio di pizze.  
   
«Vi ricordate Natasha della omicidi?» fece Greg a un certo punto della serata.  
John lo guardò sollevando gli occhi dagli involtini primavera.  
«Quella che, ad un certo punto, davanti alla famiglia del suicida ha detto una cosa tipo “capita di spararsi in bocca”?»  
Lestrade annuì facendo una smorfia al ricordo.  
«Ha dato le su dimissioni.»  
Il medico fece un cenno con la testa, come se la cosa dovesse essere ovvia.  
«Chissà se ci ha pensato prima o dopo questa perla di saggezza.»  
Il DI rise.  
«In realtà credo l’abbia preso in considerazione solo quando Sherlock l’ha accusata di essere la figlia illegittima di Anderson, perché non possono esistere due persone così stupide sulle faccia della Terra e non fare parte della stessa famiglia. E lei odia Anderson, con tutto il cuore.»  
Sherlock rispose continuando a mangiare.  
«Non c’era altra spiegazione Lestrade. O la figlia, o la futura moglie.» e poi mormorò qualcosa su una certa castrazione fisica piuttosto che chimica –siccome decisamente più sicura- da dover fare. Possibilmente senza anestesia.  
La cena andò avanti normalmente (per quanto potessero esserlo le cene con quel tipo di persone) -con toni più o meno accesi ogni qualvolta il consulente aprisse bocca- finché John, ormai talmente abituato a farlo che non se ne rese nemmeno conto, tolse dall’angolo delle labbra del detective un po’ si salsa agrodolce col dito, e se la portò alla bocca, mangiandola. Probabilmente non si sarebbe nemmeno accorto di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, se Sherlock non si fosse irrigidito.  
Il buon dottore lo guardò per qualche secondo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«John, dammi una mano col dolce. Porta i piatti.» un ordine, non una richiesta.  
Sherlock si alzò dirigendosi in cucina e il medico, dopo un’occhiata generale -in cui gli altri lo guardarono un attimo straniti-, lo seguì.  
Mentre prendeva i piattini dalla credenza, Sherlock gli si parò dietro, fingendo di prendere le posate.  
«John. Sarebbe il caso che tu non lo facessi più di fronte a loro, non credi?»  
Il dottore posò i piatti sul ripiano del forno e lo guardò per qualche istante.  
«Come mai?» a questo punto, tanto valeva parlarne.  
Il detective alzò un sopracciglio guardandolo con la sua solita faccia, quella da: non dirmi che non capisci, ma John rimase in silenzio e Sherlock sbuffò.  
«Capirebbero che abbiamo intrapreso una qualsivoglia relazione sentimentale. No?»  
Il medico annuì e aspettò che l’altro continuasse. Doveva esserci una continuazione giusto?  
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo e si voltò diretto in soggiorno, lasciando tutto lì: piatti, posate, tovaglioli. E John.  
Si voltò ancora mezzo secondo, sussurrando prima di uscire.  
«Tu non vuoi che la gente parli. Perché tu non sei gay.»  
   
Era rimasto una decina di secondi a fissare il proprio compagno che tornava a sedersi e la sua mente rimase in totale silenzio per quasi altrettanto tempo.  
 _Oh_.  
Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a elaborare la sua brillante mente.  
Quindi lo stava facendo per lui, lo scostarsi, l’andarsene quando arrivavano clienti o amici. Si passò una mano sulla faccia e prese la roba che aveva lasciato l’altro per servire il dolce. Che razza d’idiota era. Si stava quasi vergognando. Sherlock credeva seriamente che -per come stavano adesso le cose- avrebbe mentito dicendo che no, non stavano insieme, o avrebbe continuato a negare o innervosirsi quando qualcuno avrebbe insinuato una cosa simile?  
Un po’ si sentiva ferito, ma probabilmente se l’era meritato.  
Si sedette e iniziò a tagliare la torta, passandone una generosa dose a tutti quanti. Sherlock prese doppia porzione.  
«Ah...» si ritrovò a dire di punto in bianco dopo una decina di minuti, «Io e Sherlock siamo impegnati in una qualsivoglia relazione sentimentale. O, come direi piuttosto io, stiamo insieme... Un’altra fetta di dolce?» sorrise guardandosi intorno.  
La forchetta di Molly cadde a terra mentre Greg, quasi si soffocò con l’ultimo pezzo di torta e la Signora Hudson si alzò gioiosa avvicinandosi a entrambi per baciarli sulla guancia, andando poi a prendere dello spumante per festeggiare.  
John guardò Sherlock di sottecchi -mentre questo fingeva dissenso per il bacio della loro padrona di casa- e sorrise nel vedere compiacimento negli occhi di quest’ultimo che gli afferrò brevemente la mano sotto il tavolo.  
   
 _24 dicembre_.  
   
«Non puoi farmi questo.»  
«John. Mi hai dato la tua disponibilità, e non è colpa mia se Ivan si è ammalato. Mi serve un sostituto.»  
In quel momento voleva semplicemente attraversare la cornetta e strangolarla, chiedendole perché gli dovesse fare questo proprio quel giorno. Alle sei del pomeriggio.  
Stava andando a comprare la cena, a noleggiare uno stupido DVD su qualche altrettanto stupido film natalizio e si sentiva contento. Semplicemente contento.  
Ma Ivan doveva stare male.  
«Fino a che ora sarebbe?»  
«Non lo so, oggi tocca turno in ospedale.»  
Sarah sentì l’altro digrignare i denti e mormorare qualcosa.  
«...John, non ti avrei chiamato se avessi qualcun altro con cui sostituirti.»  
John sospirò affranto.  
«Va bene: torno a casa, mi cambio e arrivo.»  
   
Tempo di tornare dalla spesa, e corse in camera a cambiarsi, lasciando le borse all’entrata; le avrebbe messe via dopo.  
Quando scese, Sherlock uscì dal bagno avvicinandoglisi in accappatoio, coi capelli ancora bagnati e un asciugamano sulla spalla.  
«Allora cos’hai preso per stasera?» chiese con aria annoiata, senza rivolgergli nemmeno un’occhiata.  
John lo guardò sospirando. Beh, tanto a Sherlock poco importava, infondo.  
«Sarah mi ha chiamato per un turno stasera perché un collega si è ammalato...»  
Sherlock,che si stava frizionando i capelli con un asciugamano, si fermò alzando lo sguardo in sua direzione.  
«Oh.»  
John annuì. Già. Oh.  
«Non aspettarmi alzato...» gli si avvicinò e lo tirò giù per un lembo d’accappatoio baciandolo a stampo, «Non so che ora farò! E sì, è un ordine: dormi!»  
Sherlock lo studiò per qualche secondo e poi annuì, baciandolo di nuovo. John si voltò e corse giù per le scale augurando una buona vigilia alla signora Hudson.  
   
Alle tre del mattino, finalmente John poté mettersi il suo giubbotto e uscire da quell’inferno. Perché la gente decidesse di ingoiare graffette, guidare sulla neve e sul ghiaccio sbronzi finendo contro pali della luce o provocando incidenti ben più gravi, si infilasse strani oggetti su per il naso per sfida e trovasse tutte le malattie -tra quali influenza, morbillo, varicella, salmonella, epatiti A, B, C, D, E, F, G e tutto il resto dell’alfabeto- il giorno prima di Natale, beh, John proprio non riusciva a capirlo.  
Sherlock gli aveva mandato un paio di messaggi verso le dieci, ma lui li aveva letti appena adesso. Non aveva avuto nessuna pausa perché c’era stato troppo lavoro e il suo stomaco adesso si rivoltava su se stesso reclamando cibo. Sospirò riprendendo il telefono in mano; mandò un messaggio a Sherlock e se ne pentì cinque secondi dopo. Sperava che avesse lasciato il cellulare silenzioso, o lo avrebbe sicuramente svegliato.  
Dovette chiamare un taxi e pagare tariffa maggiorata perché era sera ed era Natale.  
Iniziava quasi a odiarla questa festività.  
   
Aprì piano il portone e lo richiuse con altrettanta attenzione, tentando di salire i gradini il più silenziosamente possibile. Stava per andarsene direttamente in camera sua, quando una luce fioca -proveniente dalla porta del soggiorno- catturò la sua attenzione.  
Possibile fosse ancora sveglio? Decisamente _possibilissimo_. Magari Lestrade gli aveva già mandato i famosi casi per regalo di Natale. Allora le sue raccomandazioni sarebbero state del tutto inutili da lì fino a quando il detective non avesse finito.  
«Sherlock ma sei ancora...?» aprì la porta e rimase lì –fermo, immobile- quando notò la tavola apparecchiata, qualche candela per fare atmosfera e Sherlock che appoggiava dei pacchetti di plastica sul tavolo. La radio accesa a basso volume su una qualsiasi stazione che passava canzoni a tema.  
«Angelo ha detto che basta riscaldare tutto e sarà buono come appena fatto.» lo informò l’altro, aprendo le scatolette di stagnola, da cui venne fuori un buon odore di pasta che gli fece contorcere di nuovo lo stomaco.  
Sherlock -notò poi John guardandosi in giro- si era anche sforzato di appendere qualche lucetta qua e là e mettere a Vic -il teschio- un cappello natalizio.  
Il consulente si sedette e spostò la sedia al suo fianco per John, che chiuse la porta e si tolse cappotto, sciarpa e guanti andandosi ad accomodare. Non sapeva che dire.  
«Sherlock è... Wow.»  
Si ritrovò a sorridere come un idiota.  
«Ti avevo detto di andare a dormire però, non serviva che facessi tutto questo.»  
«Basta un grazie, John. Oltretutto non mi riesce bene di dormire quando non ci sei, tanto valeva fare qualcosa di produttivo.»  
Il detective gli passò il piatto –fingendo di non notare l’espressione sorpresa di John a quelle parole-  e i due si misero a mangiare. Sherlock s’informò di quanti finti malati girassero per Londra pure a quell’ora della notte e John sorrise, raccontando quanto avrebbe volentieri strangolato una vecchietta quando si era presentata con un po’ di alterazione blaterando di avere una probabile colite cronica mista a qualche strana malattia incurabile proveniente dall’Africa –dove lei comunque, non era stata. Maledetto internet e le diagnosi fatte a caso- e Sherlock scosse la testa, dicendo che a certa gente dovevano essere alleviate certe pene, semplicemente rinchiudendoli su un’isola deserta in una lotta alla sopravvivenza: sarebbe stato un ottimo esperimento vedere le reazioni di uomini spinti al limite. John provò a sentirgli la febbre con la mano perché forse stava delirando.  
Finita la cena John sparecchiò e Sherlock chiese se finalmente poteva avere il suo regalo.  
Il dottore sorrise andando a prenderlo sotto l’albero, e glielo passò.  
«È una...»  
«No! Aprilo! Non intuirlo.» si sedette nuovamente, minacciandolo con lo sguardo.  
Sherlock sorrise a metà bocca, iniziando a scartare il pacchetto. Quando prese fuori la sciarpa fece tanto d’occhi e se la rigirò tra le mani, guardandola attentamente e studiandone la fibra.  
«John. Sei pazzo. Quanto hai speso per questa?» si voltò a guardarlo e l’altro fece spallucce voltandosi da un’altra parte.  
«Basta un grazie, Sherlock.» lo scimmiottò, ridendo.  
«Molto meno di quanto pensi, comunque.» continuò.  
«Perché ho dei seri dubbi?»  
«La commessa mi ha fatto lo sconto.»  
Silenzio. Sherlock rimase impietrito per qualche secondo e poi portò l’attenzione di nuovo al suo compagno.  
«Perché la commessa ti ha fatto lo sconto?» chiese, stringendo la sciarpa con entrambe le mani.  
John sorrise.  
«Diciamo che ci stava decisamente provando.»  
Il detective piegò la sciarpa e la rimise nel pacchetto, gettandoci sopra la carta regalo.  
«Non la voglio. Non mi piace più.»  
E il dottore rise, alzandosi e andandosi a sedere sul bracciolo della sedia di Sherlock passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
«Non ti preoccupare, ci sono stato solo finché non ha fatto lo scontrino, poi le ho detto che sono decisamente e inesorabilmente impegnato a vita.»  
Sherlock incrociò le braccia e sbuffò, stranamente interessato al pavimento della cucina, all’opposto di dove si trovava John.  
«... Grazie.»  
John sorrise e gli depositò un bacio tra i ricci e fece per alzarsi, quando Sherlock lo fermò circondandogli la vita con una braccio.  
«Però John... Posso dirti che cosa avrei veramente voluto per Natale?» chiese, poggiando il viso sul fianco dell’altro, alzando lo sguardo per vederlo bene. Il dottore si accigliò un attimo, perché -diavolo!- con tutto quello che aveva speso e con tutte le volte che glielo aveva chiesto poteva anche dirglielo prima! Ma semplicemente annuì.  
Sherlock rimase un secondo a fissarlo cercando le parole, poi, una canzone alla radio lo aiutò.  
«All I want for Christmas is you, John.»  
   
John lo aveva spogliato con calma tra un bacio e l’altro e lo aveva fatto adagiare sul letto, passandogli le mani sulle scapole, fino al fondo schiena, dove con un unico movimento gli aveva abbassato i pantaloni del pigiama togliendoglieli poi con un movimento secco, quando si staccò per qualche secondo dalle labbra dell’altro. Sherlock lo richiamò a sé, mentre toglieva il maglione del dottore lanciandolo a terra da qualche parte, tentando poi di slacciargli anche i pantaloni, ma dal nervosismo si stava inceppando con le mani da solo.  
John fece da sé e spinse di nuovo giù l’altro che non smetteva di fissarlo come se fosse un’ancóra di salvezza, e il cuore del medico quasi scoppiò di emozione.  
Tornò a baciarlo, scendendo poi sul collo, stazionando lì per diverso tempo perché quel collo bianco era semplicemente troppo bello e troppo buono per non essere torturato a dovere. Sherlock gli artigliò i fianchi e se lo premette addosso, allargando le gambe e lasciando l’altro piacevolmente spiazzato.  
«Fretta?» chiese John divertito.  
«Vedi un po’ tu.» rispose semplicemente l’altro, iniziando a strusciraglisi contro, passandogli le braccia oltre le spalle, tirandolo giù, verso la sua bocca.  
John sorrise e lo baciò con amore e passione. Lui non aveva fretta, per niente. Voleva qualcosa di lento, voleva che Sherlock si lasciasse andare e che quella cosa durasse a lungo. Doveva durare a lungo. Aveva voglia di mostrargli anche due o tre cosette che sarebbero state decisamente nuove per il detective.  
Il dottore gli baciò nuovamente le labbra, il collo e di nuovo le labbra. Poi guardò il detective negli occhi e sorrise malizioso, leccandosi le labbra allontanandosi poi da quest’ultimo sussurrando un semplice «Fidati.».  
«John... Cosa...? _Ah._ »  
Sherlock soffocò un grugnito con la mano quando sentì le labbra di John attorno alla sue erezione.  
   
Il mattino seguente, John allungò una mano sul materasso per cercare Sherlock, notando con disappunto che quest’ultimo non era dove doveva stare: lì, vicino a lui. Aprì svogliatamente gli occhi e controllò l’ora: le sette di mattina.  
Aspettò qualche minuto -forse Sherlock era semplicemente andato in bagno- ma, quando dopo mezz’ora non lo vide tornare, decise di alzarsi. Si stiracchiò e si massaggiò la schiena.  
Aveva voglia di abbracciarlo.  
Uscì dalla camera del consulente (fino camera sua non ci erano arrivati) e si avviò lungo il corridoio, approdando in cucina.  
Vide Sherlock in soggiorno -seduto al tavolo- che gli dava le spalle, avvolto nella solita vestaglia.  
«Ehi, già in piedi?»  
Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo –preso, per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, alla sprovvista- e annuì, rimanendo a fissarlo. John si avvicinò e gli posò un bacio sui capelli. Doveva decisamente lavarsi i denti prima di un bacio come si deve.  
Lo abbracciò da dietro e si sentì già un po’ più felice.  
«Non riuscivo a dormire.»  
«Come mai?»  
Sherlock lo guardò come se stesse palesando l’ovvio.  
«Ho ripassato in rassegna tutta la serata di ieri nel mio Mind Palace. Non riuscivo decisamente a prender sonno.»  
John si grattò il collo imbarazzato e gli si sedette a fianco. Quando si voltò a guardarlo però, quasi gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia. Sherlock lo guardò un attimo spiazzato.  
«Cosa c’è?»  
«Quello da dove lo hai pescato?!»  
Il detective indossava -sotto la classicissima vestaglia- un pigiama con dei pantaloni bianchi a quadri rossi e una maglietta -sempre bianca- con un albero di natale verde che sorrideva, gli occhioni neri enormi e le guanciotte rosa. La scritta rossa Merry Christmas spiccava come un pugno in un occhio.  
Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò offeso.  
«È il regalo della signora Hudson. E oltretutto non sei tu quello che ama il Natale sopra ogni altra cosa? Volevo essere a tema.»  
John dovette mettersi una mano in viso e asciugarsi le lacrime perché non ce la faceva più. Ma come se ne usciva certe volte?!  
«Intanto: io non amo il Natale sopra ogni altra cosa, non esageriamo e, beh quello è...» tentò di tornare serio, «Molto, molto, molto sexy.»  
Il detective sembrava decisamente più contento da quell’affermazione.  
«Però ti ci vedrei meglio senza.»  
Un’occhiata maliziosa e si avvicinò un po’ di più a Sherlock.  
«Invece di ripassare l’esperienza nel Mind Palace, che ne diresti di ripassarla con me?»  
Sherlock sorrise.  
«Potrebbe essere l’idea migliore che tu abbia mai avuto.»  
John gli morse il naso.  
«Buon Natale, Sherly.»  
«Buon Natale, Jawn.»

 

 

 

NOTE:  
[1] Mi riferisco ovviamente a Love Actually e al caro Billy. XD [  
[2] ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpmFletV_pU%20)[Ben Dova](http://bizzarrobazar.com/tag/acrobata/) era un artista cincerse, qui potete vedervi un suo video, io sono ancora così O__O


	4. Chapter 4

   
   
   
The last chapter.  
   
   
   
   
John era un tipo paziente ma, soprattutto, si divertiva a vedere il suo attuale compagno in difficoltà.  
Perché sì; Sherlock Holmes, il geniale consulente investigativo, era in seria difficoltà, anche se tentava in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere.  
E John, dentro, _ci godeva_.  
Sapeva benissimo cosa volesse l’altro ma non voleva -non ancora almeno- facilitarlo nell’impresa di chiederglielo.  
Forse John lo avrebbe accontentato. Forse gli sarebbe andato in aiuto. Forse gli sarebbe venuto incontro. _Forse._  
Nel frattempo continuava a guardare Sherlock, che ogni tanto gli lanciava qualche occhiata aprendo la bocca e richiudendola senza sapere come iniziare il discorso.  
Ooh, come si sarebbe divertito.  
   
Gli iniziali approcci di Sherlock erano piuttosto _fisici_ ; qualche tocco qua, qualche bacio là, ma si finiva sempre nella stessa identica maniera: Sherlock che si faceva amorevolmente sbattere dal buon caro dottore, a letto (o su qualsiasi altra superficie nelle vicinanze).  
Non che Sherlock si lamentasse –anzi, _tutt’altro_ \- ma John conosceva troppo bene il consulente, e conosceva ancora meglio la sua voglia di sperimentare.  
Il dottore aveva pensato a quella prospettiva –provando quasi un’ondata di panico iniziale- e aveva infine deciso che non ci sarebbe stato niente di male a provare a dare il comando a Sherlock, almeno una volta.  
Solo che, al momento cruciale, succedeva sempre qualcosa. Ad esempio Sherlock si fermava, lo guardava e si distendeva a letto portandoselo addosso o John si lasciava un po’ troppo prendere la mano e addio al buon presupposto di dargliela vinta.  
Probabilmente Sherlock pensava anche che il dottore non sarebbe mai sceso a patti con una cosa del genere e, quasi certamente, se Sherlock non fosse stato –beh- _Sherlock_ , John non lo avrebbe fatto.  
Però sapeva anche che Sherlock non era uno che demordeva, così si godeva anche i piccoli favori che quest’ultimo gli riservava –sempre più spesso- per ingraziarselo. Cose stupide, come preparare il tè (non avvelenato, aveva controllato più volte come il consulente lo preparasse), _tentare_ di lasciare meno cose sue in giro (camicie, pantaloni, mutande, provette, teschio, sostanze tossiche) ed estraniarlo il meno possibile dal suo palazzo mentale. E John si ritrovava ad apprezzare immensamente.  
   
Fu una sera come un'altra quella che Sherlock scelse per propizia.  
John era tornato dal lavoro pieno di borse della spesa,arrancando su per le scale,  e aveva notato la figura di Sherlock stesa sul divano, preso nel dolce far niente.  
«Non preoccuparti, ce la faccio da solo.» aveva detto sarcastico, al posto di un saluto.  
«Ooh, lo so benissimo.» il consulente non si degnò nemmeno di alzare lo sguardo dal giornale che stava leggendo.  
 _Pigro. Pigro scansafatiche_.  
John sbuffò ma si avvicinò comunque al frigo e, scansando vari esperimenti del compagno, riuscì a riempirlo con due delle cinque borse, passando poi al resto della spesa.  
Finito ciò diede una veloce ripulita a tutto e, stanco morto della giornata, si appoggiò con gli avambracci sul tavolo, distendendocisi per metà sopra, accostando la fronte al legno duro.  
Dopo qualche minuto si fece coraggio e iniziò a guardarsi intorno, notando che ci sarebbe voluto un bel po’ di olio di gomito per mettere seriamente a posto tutto.  
Dio, perché non era _ricco_? Se non proprio ricco, perché non aveva una paga un po’ più elevata della media? Voleva solo una donna delle pulizie, niente di troppo costoso. Peccato che a malapena riuscissero a pagare le bollette.  
Sbuffò, arrivando alla conclusione che era inutile pensarci, tanto i soldi non crescevano sugli alberi, se lo desideravi. Quindi si doveva rimettere al classicissimo “chi fa da se, fa per tre” e iniziare a dare una spolverata.  
Ma non oggi, oggi non aveva né la forza né la voglia di andare in cantina a prendere l'aspirapolvere e mettersi a rassettare tutto.  
Stava per alzarsi da quella posizione quando sentì due mani cingergli i fianchi.  
Si voltò sorridendo, guardando Sherlock dall'alto in basso mentre l'altro, al contrario suo, non lo degnava di un'occhiata,troppo concentrato a fissare ciò che teneva tra le mani.  
«Il mio fondoschiena ti pare cosi interessante?» non riuscì a trattenersi dal dire, e Sherlock parve risvegliarsi, alzando la testa di scatto fissandolo. John s'intenerì nel vedere un paio di ricci finire sugli occhi del detective e, alzatosi e giratosi, glieli spostò delicatamente.  
«Dovresti andare a tagliarli.»  
Sherlock non disse niente, annuendo semplicemente, lasciando le mani (che si erano dovute togliere dai fianchi di John quando si era voltato) lungo il proprio busto. Il medico le prese tra le sue e se le riavvicinò, portandosele stavolta dietro la schiena in una sorta di abbraccio, poi mise le proprie sul sedere sodo di Sherlock, e se lo avvicinò fino a non lasciare spazio tra i loro corpi. Il detective emise una specie di sospiro pieno di aspettativa.  
Il dottore avvicinò le labbra alle sue in un normalissimo bacio a stampo che Sherlock però approfondì con molto piacere.  
John non riuscì a non sorridere e si appoggiò con calma al tavolo, portandosi l'altro dietro.  
Gli sollevò l'orlo della maglietta, portando i pollici a solleticargli l'addome, mentre con le altre dita gli sfiorava piano i fianchi; dall'orlo dei pantaloni fino ai pettorali: Sherlock rabbrividì.   
Prima di poter far altro, si ritrovò le braccia del compagno attorno al collo, che lo tirava prepotentemente a sé.  
«John senti, io...»  
 _Oh_ , allora si era deciso finalmente.  
Il medico passò ad accarezzargli la schiena, Sherlock s'inarcò appena verso di lui.  
«Si?»  
«Stavo pensando a... Una specie di esperimento.»  
John si trattenne dal ridere, mordendogli piano una spalla: sapeva l'avrebbe definito in quella maniera.  
«Mh, di che tipo?» gli strinse piano i capelli, baciandogli e leccandogli il collo. Sherlock gli artigliò un fianco, irrigidendosi appena.  
Lo sentì sospirare piano e capì subito che aveva cambiato idea.  
«No, niente...»  
Il medico si staccò piano da lui e lo guardò negli occhi: erano di un bel azzurro intenso, liquidi di passione e amore.  
Gli sorrise.  
«Facciamolo Sherlock. Non è un problema.»  
Il detective sgranò leggermente gli occhi.  
«Come... Cosa...?»  
John lo riavvicinò a sé, fronte contro fronte, le mani sul lati del viso di Sherlock, baciandolo di nuovo a stampo.  
«Semplicemente ti conosco troppo per non capire cosa ti frulla in quella testa incasinata.»  
   
Avevano preso le cose con calma, salendo al piano di sopra spogliandosi piano a vicenda, baciandosi ogni qual volta ci fosse l'occasione e uno scalino non attentava alle loro vite.  
Sherlock aprì la porta a tentoni, non lasciando andare John nemmeno per un attimo, dirigendosi a letto, dove il dottore –per abitudine ormai- lo fece distendere sovrastandolo, inondandogli il viso di piccoli baci.  
Alla fine il medico si scostò, poggiando la schiena al materasso, e facendo cenno a Sherlock di andargli sopra.  
Il detective non sembrava più tanto sicuro, ma sembrava lo stesso molto curioso di provare, così fece leva su un gomito e si alzò, andando a piazzarglisi tra le gambe.   
John doveva ammettere che si sentiva un attimo a disagio, ma doveva anche ammettere che quello più a disagio tra i due era proprio Sherlock, che al momento, lo guardava e sembrava non sapere cosa fare. Il dottore si ritrovò a sorridere: evidentemente doveva guidarlo pure in questo.  
Allargò ancora un poco le gambe, lasciando più spazio, e Sherlock gli si distese sopra -le braccia ai lato del viso di John- iniziando a baciarlo, a leccargli il collo e mordicchiargli le clavicole.  
John alzò le ginocchia e le premette sopra i fianchi del detective: era ora di cominciare.  
«Questa volta sei tu ad avere fretta, dottore.» gli disse Sherlock, che adesso lo stava guardando in viso, ridacchiando. John non rispose -alzando gli occhi al cielo- notando poi quanto l'altro fosse _effettivamente_ nervoso: le spalle rigide, i baci dati a caso e i morsi un po’ troppo forti rispetto al solito.  
Si sentì scaldare il cuore dal fatto che nessuno potesse vedere Sherlock in quelle condizioni, e che Sherlock era tanto agitato perché stava per fare l'amore con lui.  
«Conosci i miei metodi.»[1] fece infine John, e Sherlock gli diede un colpetto sul fianco, rilassando finalmente le spalle, sorridendo.  
«Non citarmi come niente fosse.»  
Sherlock venne fissato, in silenzio.  
«Va bene. Mi serve tempo. Mi dai un po’ di tempo?»[2]  
John sorrise malizioso, alzandosi un po’ per raggiungergli l'orecchio, dove leccò piano il lobo e la pelle poco sotto: Sherlock mugolò qualcosa.  
«Dieci, nove, otto...»[3] si ridistese vedendo la faccia sorpresa del detective che fece un verso simile a un ringhio e gli si avventò nuovamente sulle labbra, nel frattempo con una mano tirava fuori dal cassetto la bottiglietta di lubrificante.  
Il detective aprì il tappo e se ne versò un po’ sulla mano, spalmandoselo per bene sulle dita, mentre John seguiva tutta l'operazione concentrato.  
Sherlock gli aprì piano le natiche e si fece strada dentro di lui con un dito. John si inarcò brevemente emettendo un mugolio tra l'infastidito e quella che sembrava essere aspettativa.  
Dopo che il detective sentì l'altro rilassarsi iniziò a muovere piano il dito dentro di lui, memore di come fosse piaciuto a lui la prima volta, e John non sembrava fare eccezione, perché aprì ancora di più le gambe e si abbassò con un colpo secco andando incontro ai suoi movimenti. Prese ancora un po’ di lubrificante per sicurezza, mettendola tra le natiche del suo compagno e un altro po’ sul dito medio: aggiunse poi anche quello, e John iniziò a chiamare piano il suo nome.  
Sherlock si sentiva impaziente: eccitato, innamorato e impaziente.  
Si chinò lentamente in avanti e, come aveva fatto John, gli andò a sussurrare all'orecchio.  
«Farò piano.»  
Il dottore annuì e spostò le gambe sopra le spalle di Sherlock, sentendo quelle meravigliose dita muoversi ancora dentro di lui. Era molto meglio di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
Il detective, alla fine, le tolse piano e massaggiò ancora poco con i polpastrelli l'apertura.  
«Sherlock! Muoviti!»  
Il consulente si ritrovò a sorridere.  
«Finalmente capisci cosa provo io, quando mi dai troppe attenzioni e io ti chiedo solo di entrarmi dentro.»  
Il dottore fece una smorfia.  
«E cosi tu invece capisci perche io mi preoccupi sempre di farti provare dolore.»  
Si guardarono per un lungo istante, finendo poi a baciarsi nuovamente.  
Sherlock scese lentamente con una mano sull'addome del dottore, oltrepassando i leggeri peli biondi sotto l'ombelico, prendendogli l'erezione, penetrandolo al contempo.  
John prima inspirò, preso alla sprovvista, e poi pian piano fece uscire l'aria tra una parola senza senso e l'altra.  
Entrambi si ritrovavano ad ansimare, fermi in quella posizione: John il volto riverso sul cuscino; Sherlock la fronte poggiata sulle clavicole del compagno, mentre non smetteva di carezzargli l'erezione.  
«Sei mio.»  
«Ero tuo anche prima, Sherlock.»  
Il detective ingoiò un groppo in gola che si stava ingrossando a dismisura.  
«Ora lo sei totalmente e completamente. E ho avuto una tua prima volta.» si ritrovò a sorridere come un ragazzino.  
John gli carezzò una guancia e il detective si poggiò completamente a quella mano che tanto amava.   
«Puoi... Puoi andare.»  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi azzurri per incontrare quelli blu mare del suo dottore.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
Un cenno del capo fu l'unica risposta.  
Iniziò con dei movimenti lenti ed impacciati, cercando nel viso di John se qualcosa non andasse, ma John iniziava ad essere sempre più rilassato e, quando Sherlock diede una spinta più forte delle altre, un mugolio di piacere gli uscì dalle labbra.  
«Ancora.»  
Sherlock lo rifece, spingendosi con ancora più forza, e John fremette, inarcando un poco la schiena, andandogli incontro nei movimenti.  
«Si, ancora, più forte.»  
Sherlock iniziò a dare un ritmo più serrato ai suoi movimenti, spinte più forti, più a fondo, più veloci.  
Quando la voce di John uscì urlante, vicino al suo orecchio, Sherlock credette quasi di poter venire sul momento.  
Sentire John supplicare, mugolare e implorare, era un'esperienza nuova, da quella prospettiva.  
«Dio sì. Sì. _Ah!_ Sher--- _ah!_ »  
Sentire il suo nome spezzato dalle sue spinte, era un'esperienza nuova. Iniziava a non capire più niente.  
Aveva lasciato perdere l'erezione del dottore, ad un certo punto, troppo concentrato a catalogare cosa gli piacesse, con che forza, e come; ma era il caso di rimediare, cosi lasciò le lenzuola che stava stringendo in un pugno, con la mano destra e ripercorse di nuovo il tragitto sull'addome di John. Quando la riprese di nuovo in mano, accarezzandola, il dottore spalancò gli occhi e s'inarcò.  
« _Sherl... Sher--lock!_ »  
E cosa poteva fare lui se non dargli quello che voleva?  
«Vieni John. Vieni per me.»  
E dopo qualche altra spinta e qualche affondo con la mano John venne, inarcando la schiena, stringendo ancora di più le gambe contro la schiena di Sherlock, urlando il suo nome a pieni polmoni.  
Ma nemmeno in quel frangente si dimenticò del detective: gli prese con forza i capelli attirandolo a sé, mordendogli il collo, stringendo i muscoli dello sfintere e spingendosi contro di lui. Non ci volle molto per far raggiungere l'apice anche a Sherlock.  
   
Nudi, sudati e ansimanti, non avevano ancora ritrovato le forze per fare alcun ché.  
Sherlock era venuto in un grido roco ed era rovinato addosso al compagno; non si era ancora spostato e non sembrava nemmeno nell'interesse di John -che lo aveva stretto in un abbraccio- farlo muovere.  
«Ti amo.» fu la prima cosa che riuscì ad articolare «Dio, ti amo. Ti amo.»  
John sorrise nella beatitudine più totale, col calore del corpo dell'altro addosso, l'odore del sesso, i sensi annebbiati e quelle parole che gli carezzavano le orecchie.  
«A sapere che bastava cosi poco per fartelo ammettere, mi sarei concesso molto prima.»  
Il detective gli pizzicò un fianco mentre l’altro se la rideva.  
«Cosa sei, una donnina dell'ottocento che ti devi concedere? Comunque, sei un idiota totale alle volte, lo sai? Ma ti amo lo stesso.»  
Il dottore rise avanti.  
«Non riesci più a smettere di dirlo?»  
«No, non ci riesco. Deve essere una specie di controindicazione.» sollevò gli occhi a guardarlo. «Ti amo.»  
John ne era sicuro: il suo cuore avrebbe ceduto da un momento all'altro facendolo collassare.  
«Ti amo anch'io, Sherlock.» e doveva ammetterlo, gli era uscita proprio male, con la voce tremolante di chi si sta commuovendo.  
Rimasero a guardarsi e ad accarezzarsi, senza dire più niente, per diverso tempo, ma nessuno dei due aveva alcun tipo di fretta.  
«John, resterai con me per il resto della nostra vita, vero?»  
La domanda lo sorprese alquanto.  
«Beh Sherlock, qualcosa mi dice che, se anche tentassi di scappare a gambe levate, mi inseguiresti per tutto il pianeta, fino la fine dei tempi.»  
Sherlock gli poggiò la guancia sul petto.  
«Sì. Ma preferirei che tu rimanessi con me perché lo vuoi.»  
John lo prese da sotto le braccia e lo tirò più su, facendo combaciare i loro visi, circondandogli di nuovo la vita.  
 «Si che lo voglio. Certo.»  
Sherlock sorrise a mezza bocca.  
«Non ti libererai di me, caro consulente. Non arriveresti a fine giornata, senza qualcuno che scriva un blog sul tuo enorme ego, qualcuno che _fomenti_ il tuo enorme ego, qualcuno che t'impedisca di buttarti a testa bassa nelle imprese più impossibili, qualcuno che ti vieti di fumare tutto il santo giorno, qualcuno che...»  
«Ho capito, ho capito. Quasi quasi era meglio se non te lo chiedevo. Che prospettiva agghiacciante mi si prospetta per il futuro.»  
John fece il finto offeso.  
«Bene, allora spostati che me ne vado.»  
Sherlock lo strinse ancora di più a sé, impedendogli qualsivoglia tipo di movimento.  
«No. Mai più. Ormai mi appartieni del tutto.»  
   
   
   
   
NOTE:  
[1] [2] [3] Non devo seriamente dirvi da dove vengono queste battute, vero? XD  



End file.
